new_smash_bros_lawl_originfandomcom-20200214-history
Terezi Pyrope
On-Screen Appearance Transportalize Terezi teleports from a pad onto the battlefield, similar to Karkat Vantas. Special Attacks Neutral Special - Smell Terezi smells the opponent. Now that said opponent has been smelled, Terezi will take less damage from the opponent's attacks. You can smell Assist Trophy characters as well. Terezi can only smell one person at a time. You can see what person you've already smelled by looking at your HUD. Side Special - Cane Terezi will take out her cane. While her cane is out, you can do two things: # Doing your Side B will make Terezi simply wallop the opponent with her cane. # Pressing B will make Terezi separate her cane into two swords, of which she can use. Up Special - Winged Jetpack Terezi shoots upward with her jetpack, and then glides back down. You can get damaged by the flames emitting from her jetpack if you get too close. Down Special - Scratch and Sniff Modus Terezi will captchalogue any item near her in her modus. This modus is similar to Jade's, but with some exceptions: # Unlike Jade, Terezi cannot captchalogue projectiles unless the projectile is meant to be picked up in any way. # You can't receive empty cards. # You won't be able to choose what Terezi will take out of her modus. This move works on a hue system. The item with a color that's closest to red will be the one Terezi will use. Final Smash - Seer of Time In this Final Smash, Terezi and Dave use their powers to stop time, revealing many possibilities for the opponents to attack. You can't attack anyone in this state, but you CAN do something. The blue frozen opponents are from a timeline that is most likely to occur. You can mix things up for said timeline by moving them. You do this by pressing B and using the analog stick to move them. Press B again to place the oppoennt back down. KOSFX KOSFX1: "BL4444R!" KOSFX2: "WH4T?!" Star KOSFX: "444444RGH!" Screen KOSFX: "UGH!" Taunts Up: *Flips coin* Sd: "WHIL3 TH3 PROS3CUT1ON M4Y B3 BL1ND, R3ST 4SSUR3 TH3 L34UG3 OF L3G3SL4TUR4TOR S33S 4LL." Dn: *Giggles* Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: *Licks drawing of "HIS TYRANNY"* Victory 2: *Stands victorious, both hands pumped up* Victory 3: *Looks at red crayon happily* Lose: *Upsetting discovery* Ground Attacks * Neutral Attack - ??? * Dash Attack - ??? * Forward tilt - Slap * Up tilt - ??? * Down tilt - ??? * Side Smash - ??? * Up Smash - ??? * Down Smash - ??? Aerial Attacks * N-Air - Kick * F-Air - ??? * B-Air - ??? * U-Air - ??? * D-Air - ??? Throws * Grab - ??? * Pummel - ??? * Forward Throw- ??? * Back Throw - ??? * Up Throw - ??? * Down Throw - ??? Other Attacks * Ledge attack: ??? * 100% ledge attack: ??? * Front attack: ??? * Back attack: ??? * Trip attack: ??? Category:Lawl Liquid Crystal Category:Homestuck Category:00's Category:Cults Category:Teenagers Category:Female Category:UnHuman Category:Alternian Category:Playable Character